Life with the Team
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: A series of oneshots written for Convergence Creation Week about the lives of the Avengers. Day 1: Breakfast with the team (or how Steve got "elected" breakfast maker). Day 2: How a nightmare becomes reality.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot set after CAWS but before AoU. There may be some slight OOCness, but I wanted to write a happier story for a change. This oneshot was written for Convergence Creation Week, which takes place on the amazing forum, The Convergence. Following a prompt, members can do anything with it in order to showcase their creativity. I decided to make a series of one shots and will be posting one per day. Today is day one of the Creation Week. I still don't own Marvel. The prompt I followed reads:**

 _ **Arrival**_

 _Arise, get up, wake up, open your eyes, step out, move from where you are to where you need to be._

* * *

Morning with the entire team in the Tower was Steve's favorite part of the day. He was normally up before the sun rose, either spending the early hours in the gym or out for a run. When he would get back to the Tower, Natasha and Clint were normally up, both of the assassins not talking until they had their morning coffee. Thor would come in a few minutes later, meeting everyone up on the communal level.

Bruce and Tony were usually the last ones to arrive, with annoyed Bruce normally dragging a sleep-deprived Tony. Clint would toss Bruce the paper before bringing him over a cup of coffee while Thor placed his pop-tarts in the toaster. Natasha would look through the news on her phone, leaving Tony to fiddle with whatever device he was trying to create. Steve had been unofficially elected to be the breakfast maker, a title that he had no problem with.

Mornings when the entire team was present were rare. It was common that a few members would be missing due to missions, or Tony would refuse to come out of the lab, or Thor was off world, or Steve was still down in the gym. There were so many factors that kept them from all meeting in the morning.

And yet, it still happened. They would all be together, talking, laughing, eating, and bantering back and forth. Steve was of course happy to take part.

"Cap? Cap? Earth to Steve, come in!" Clint's still half asleep voice broke Steve away from his thoughts. He shook his head and smirked, looking at the archer. Clint gestured with his coffee mug to the toaster at the back of the kitchen, which was smoking. "Your daydream managed to burn the toast," he joked, laughing at how Steve's eyes widened and he immediately stepped over, quickly pulling out the blackened pieces of bread.

Steve then threw the pieces in the trash, still laughing to himself, and turned to the eggs.

"Did Steve burn the toast again?" Natasha asked from the couch, not bothering to get up. "Something's burning and Barton won't quit laughing."

"What do you mean, again?" Steve asked, confused as he placed a heaping plate of scrambled eggs onto the table. "I thought I got this job because everyone burns other stuff much more than I do."

Tony raised his voice from the barstool next to the counter. "I never officially voted for that. Did anyone else…?" he asked, placing down what he was tinkering with to spin a finger around the room.

"I thought he started because he didn't want you burning down the kitchen again," Bruce chuckled from behind the paper as he read through the news.

"Come on, Bruce, that was one time!"

"Twice," Thor interjected, placing his pop tarts on a plate and sitting down at the table. "Thanksgiving and St. Patrick's Day."

Tony nodded immediately, remembering both instances. "How did you learn to make breakfast, Steve?" he asked, swiveling back to face Steve in the kitchen.

Steve shrugged his shoulders, bringing over a plate of bacon and toast next. "It's not rocket science. Just a pretty standard breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast."

"And coffee!" Clint added, holding up his cup before taking a sip.

"Of course. And pop tarts for Thor," Steve chuckled, making sure the stove was turned off before he sat down at the table. "Breakfast's on!"

In the next five minutes, everyone had taken their seats and begun filling up their plates. The food didn't stop the banter and conversation, which flowed easily between the team. Natasha relayed information she had found online, Steve told them about a dog that had chased him during his run, and Tony attempted to explain what he was working on creating.

In all honesty, Steve sometimes wished that these types of mornings would never end. Eventually, however, they all did, often in many different ways. That morning, breakfast came to a halt when a message came over the PA system.

"Sir, there is an incoming message from Director Fury," JARVIS announced, making the conversation come to a halt.

Tony took another sip of his coffee. "Put him through, J," he instructed.

"Morning, Stark," Fury's voice flowed through the room.

"And rest of team," Clint muttered, chuckling as he buttered a piece of toast.

"Morning to you too. What's up?" Tony asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Intel recently got reports of a HYDRA splinter cell springing up a few days ago just south of the Canadian border. It was confirmed today," Fury relayed.

Everyone around the table nodded, although the Director couldn't actually see them.

"Wheels up in thirty. The coordinates are already programmed inside the Quinjet. It shouldn't be a hard take down, given the small size of the base, but I am highly recommending you send everyone just in case."

Since Fury was no longer technically a Director, the phrase 'highly recommend' had been used to convey his orders, which Tony half rolled it eyes to.

"Copy that, we'll be ready," Steve answered for Tony, setting his fork down on the plate.

"Best of luck to you," Fury added before the line cut out.

The entire team was silent for a few moments before Steve stood up and put his plate on the counter.

"One normal morning it all I want. Coffee, breakfast, television, sleep," Clint muttered with a smirk as he too began to help clean up.

Natasha batted him lightly on the arm with her spoon. "Quit your whining. Coffee will still be here when we get back. We're needed there, you know the drill," she reminded with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I know," Clint fired back with a grin, walking back and forth between the table and the kitchen with everyone else to clean up.

As Steve placed the last plate in the dishwasher, everyone hung around waiting for any further instructions. "Suits on, weapons ready," he instructed. "Everyone in the Quinjet in twenty, ready to go, and we'll go over mission plans on the way over."

"Aaaannndddd break!" Tony joked, clapping his hands together for everyone to disperse. "Thanks for breakfast, Steve!" he called before joining Bruce in the elevator and heading down.

"No problem," Steve replied quietly, shaking his head and smiling before walking out of the kitchen and heading down several flights of stairs to his floor.

Even when interrupted halfway through by a mission, Steve still loved the mornings with the team. They were Avengers, after all. They went from where they were to where they were needed. Normal mornings weren't exactly in the job description.


	2. Day 2: Surprises

**Day 2! A slight scene filler from CA:CW with a dream, like the one from AoU, thrown in. All of these one shots are disconnected unless otherwise specified. Thanks for reading!**

 ** _Surprises_**

 _They say that life is full of surprises, that our dreams really can come true. Then again, so can our nightmares._

* * *

 _"You can't be that awful."_

 _"_ _Yeah, right."_

 _"_ _No, I'm serious. Captain America, defender of justice, master of weaponry, man with a plan, has to be able to dance."_

 _Steve chuckled, bringing his eyes up from his drink to look at Peggy. They had been going back and forth for the better part of half an hour over how bad Steve would be at dancing, and why. Steve was convinced that he would be awful, and Peggy insisted that he wouldn_ _'t know if he didn't try._

 _Upbeat jazz music flowed through the space, which was lit warmly with yellow lights. People all around them were dancing and laughing, as if the war itself had never happened. Steve was still dressed in his uniform, and Peggy had donned a blue dress for the occasion. They were in a large bar in England, celebrating the end of the war. HYDRA was gone, the Nazis had surrendered, and the world was starting to right itself. Steve, Peggy, and the rest of the Commandos were allowed a few months off before they would be called in again to assess any ongoing threats in the area. But in the meantime, they were simply enjoying being together._

 _"_ _Come on, you can't be that bad," Peggy tried again, smiling as her hand found Steve's. She set down her drink on the counter and stood up._

 _Steve shook his head._ _"I probably am. I don't want to step all over you," he smiled sheepishly, remaining seated on his barstool._

 _"_ _Captain Rogers," Peggy said, mocking annoyance by placing a hand on her hip. "Do you really think I would allow myself to be stepped on?"_

 _The tone of her voice made Steve break out into a large smile. He took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, allowing Peggy to pull him out of his chair. They walked together, hand in hand, to the middle of the dance floor. While Steve_ _'s heart raced, Peggy positioned his hands where they needed to go and set her own up._

 _He hadn_ _'t realized he was staring at the floor until she gently tapped him on the shoulder and brought his attention back up. "You will most definitely step on my feet if you refuse to look at me," she chided with a smile._

 _Steve_ _'s face immediately reddened, and he was grateful for the colorful lighting which hopefully helped to hide most of it. "Sorry, I just, I uh," he began to stutter._

 _"_ _Steve, there's absolutely nothing to be nervous about," Peggy assured, her red lips forming a smile. "It's just a dance. One step at a time."_

 _He nodded slowly and let a long breath out, relaxing his muscles as he did so._ _"Just a dance," he repeated quietly._

 _"_ _And no apologies," Peggy reminded with a smirk._

 _A few moments later, the next song began to play. Peggy took the lead, swaying side to side and stepping in place, allowing Steve to follow. While he wasn_ _'t as graceful as some of the other men, he wasn't the lumbering oaf he figured he would look like. Halfway through the song, his steps lightened and fell into a rhythm. Gradually, he began to take the lead, with Peggy smirking at him the entire time._

 _When the song ended, Peggy was practically beaming with happiness._ _"Told you it wasn't so bad."_

 _Steve raised his eyebrows and laughed, but didn_ _'t lessen his hold on her. "It sounds like you're up for another one, then?"_

 _"_ _It would be a pleasure," she replied with a smile._

 _When the next song came on they danced together, Steve not once stepping on her feet, Peggy_ _'s smile never leaving her face. The two didn't stop dancing until it was well past midnight._

* * *

Steve found himself jolting awake, even though it had been a pleasant dream for once. It hadn't involved seeing his friends die, or the ice from the crash, or drowning, or any of his normal demons. Just…dancing.

He got up from the bed, noticing how the alarm clock read eight in the morning. Steve shook his head slightly, knowing he had never been one to sleep that long as of recently. His feet landed on the ground next to the bed in his hotel room as he reached for his phone on the nightstand.

When he unlocked it, he found himself remembering why he had slept so long.

 _"The service starts at 10. Same address I gave you yesterday."_ The message from Sharon read.

That's why he was up so late. His internal clock was still on New York time, which was closer to three in the morning, when he was usually up. After jetting to London the night before, he hadn't gotten used to the time switch.

 _Service. London. Sharon._ Steve thought, closing his eyes and pursing his lips as the memories started flooding back over him. Why he was in London in the first place, why there was a service, why Sharon was telling him about it.

Steve dropped his phone on the bed and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. After a few minutes of trying to calm down, he realized that his worst nightmare had come true. Looking over to the black tux that hung in the closet, Steve realized how alone in the world he was.

He took a few more minutes to himself, trying to calm his breathing, before standing up with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Steve moved to the closet and took the suit out before laying it down on the bed. One long look at the suit sent pricks into Steve's eyes before he ran his hand along them to get rid of the wetness. He couldn't afford to fall apart before the service even started.

With another long sigh, he picked up the suit again and made his way into the bathroom. There was a little under two hours left before it started. There was a little under two hours left before he said goodbye for the last time.

Steve hung the suit back up and closed the bathroom door. He had a funeral to get ready for.


	3. Day 5: Family

**Oops, I kinda missed two days...got a little bit too busy. Anyways, I'm back now! Hope that you all enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated! Here is the prompt for Day 5:**

Family

 _Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family and family is where life begins and love never ends._

* * *

"Guys, we've got a problem."

Those were probably the one single sentence that Steve hated the most. And yet it came up more often than anyone would think. "Problem as in?" he asked in a loud tone, catching his shield after a ricochet.

"Reinforcements arrived. They'll have completely surrounded the compound in under a minute. We need to pull out," Tony informed from his place in the sky where he continued to blast down at the ground.

They had been trying to break through to another HYDRA base and locate the scepter. Unfortunately, it appeared that someone from inside had called in extra troops. Thor, Hulk, and Tony were all outside trying to fend them off. Steve, Natasha, and Clint were scattered inside to search and take out anyone they came across.

"How many we talking?" Clint asked. Steve was always surprised by how calm his voice sounded over the comms.

Tony was silent for a few seconds, having JARVIS do a scan. "One hundred and fifteen. We need to go. Everyone out!"

A pit formed in Steve's stomach. He was in the center of the base, which was filled with winding corridors. There was no way he could get out before the enemy enclosed them. He began running through the various hallways, trying to remember the way out while also taking down any agents in his path.

"Nat and I are out. She got hit, we're headed to the jet," Clint informed a few moments later, his sentences punctuated by heavy breathing.

"Copy, I see you. Thor, give them some cover," Tony replied. Steve could feel the base shaking as Tony blasted it a few more times. "Cap, where are you?"

"Working my way out," Steve murmured, sneaking up behind a guard and dropping him quickly with a shield to the head.

"How long? We've got maybe twenty seconds before the place gets swamped."

Steve kept up his pace, turning so many times he lost count. "Ten seconds until I reach an exit. It'll be surrounded before I can get out. You guys go." He counted down the seconds in his head, breathing a slight sigh of relief when he stepped out on the south side of the building. There was a slight problem, though. The Quinjet was on the north side.

"Natasha and Clint are in the jet, and the Hulk is calming down. I am preparing the jet for takeoff," Thor informed over the comms.

Steve fought through three more men and leaned back against the compound wall. He could make out the shapes of additional troops coming in from the forest. "It's too late, I'm on the south side, you guys go!" he ordered.

"Not happening," was Tony's quick reply.

"Stark, that's an order-"

"And since when do I listen to orders?"

Steve grumbled, raising his shield as the men began opening fire. He threw the shield with precision, making it bounce off of a few of them before coming back to him. He caught it and crouched behind it, wishing he hadn't lost his gun when the raid started. The bullets continued to bounce off of the shield, creating a ringing in Steve's ears. He could only hope that everyone else had gotten out alright.

His hope came crashing down when he heard Tony coming down from the sky. He fired off a couple of blasts and the rain of bullets stopped. He then grabbed Steve around the waist and shot off, carrying him back to the jet.

Steve's eyes went wide with terror as soon as his feet were no longer connected to the ground. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tony, it was just that he preferred to be on the ground rather than above it. The trees, operatives, and compound all disappeared behind them.

In a matter of seconds, Tony had flown them back to the Quinjet, set Steve down, and stepped inside.

"I told you to go!" was the first thing Steve said as the jet door closed and Thor piloted it away from the compound.

"And I'm just supposed to listen?" Tony fired back, allowing the Iron Man suit to collapse around him and fold back up.

"I would expect you to, yes. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"And you wouldn't? Two more minutes out there, Rogers, and you would have been gone, super soldier or not."

Steve was silent for a moment, knowing that what Tony said was true.

"Anyone else would have done the same thing. You would have done the same thing for me. So don't get mad at me for disobeying orders and saving your ass when you would have done the same thing," Tony argued.

"I know," Steve replied softly, sighing as he let his shield rest on the side of the Quinjet's interior. "That's the problem."

"What problem?" Clint piped up. He was sitting in a chair next to the medical table, pressing a bandage to Natasha's abdomen where she had been shot. Although she winced in pain, she too looked at Steve confused.

"There is no problem," she said, tilting her head. Bruce was looking on from his own chair, watching the scene unfold. "We're a team, Steve. We save each other, it's what we do."

"Hell, we're a family," Tony added, walking up beside Steve. "A big, dysfunctional, superhero family. Yeah, we put our lives on the line for each other, but it's nothing anyone here wouldn't do. Saving you was just a part of my job," he smirked, patting Steve on the shoulder.

Steve shook his head and looked down at the floor for a minute before smiling. "Sorry. That was…uncalled for," he apologized, looking to Tony.

"You're an old man, I think we can give you a pass for being a little grumpy," Tony replied with a smirk.

"Technically I haven't hit thirty yet," Steve reminded with a raised eyebrow and a smirk oh his own.

"Kids," Clint muttered off to the side, which prompted a laugh from Natasha.

"We should actually be poking fun at Thor, he's the oldest," Bruce brought up.

Tony immediately shook his head. "Nope. Grandpa capscicle is way more fun to mess with." He grinned at Steve, who looked on with an annoyed smile. Tony shrugged his shoulders and walked to the cockpit, where Thor gave up the controls.

"Take us home, J," Tony instructed. "It's family movie night."


End file.
